Jun's Problems
by Ryosuke Wataru Ryuichiro Keiji
Summary: yaoi, 15 drabbles, mostly Jun centric, some Jun/Judai
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from kc creation. go read her story Stop, Shuffle, Resume. In fact, go read all of her stuff. It's really good!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

Disclamier: I don't own these songs or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I'm just borrowing them for my own disturbed fantasies!

Warnings: Jun/Judai, self-harm, swearing

--

_You like to think you're never wrong._

_Points Of Authority – Linkin Park_

Jun is never wrong. Or least that's what Jun thinks. Judai knows better. Judai knows that Jun is in denial but he won't admit it. Not to anyone or even to himself. But Judai will wait for as long as it takes. Because Jun is never wrong. Except for this one time.

--

_When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, everything's alright when __you're right here by my side._

_When You Look Me In The Eyes – Jonas Brothers_

Judai loves when it's just him and Jun. Judai loves the way Jun looks at him. Jun has such beautiful eyes and Judai loves to look at them. But even more than that, Judai loves when Jun looks him in the eyes and tells Judai that he loves him. It almost makes Judai melt. He can't wait to spend time alone with Jun whenever he can.

"Jun?" Judai asked.

"Yeah?"

"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, and tell me that everything's alright" Judai sung.

Jun had tears in his eyes. Judai hugged Jun and said "I love you Jun"

"I love you too" Jun replied.

--

_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say._

_I'm Not Okay (I Promise) – My Chemical Romance_

"I can't take it any longer" Judai screamed at Jun.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked, yelling back.

"I love you. You know I do but I can't continue this relationship. You're so mean to everyone except me. I just can't do it any longer. You know how much my friends mean to me" Judai said, trying to stay calm.

"Fine. Fuck you. Get out" Jun screamed.

"Fine" Judai said walking out of Jun's room.

"Fuck" Jun screamed sliding down the door after he slammed it, tears pouring down his face.

--

_He's a stranger to some and a vision to none. He can never get enough, good enough for the world._

_From Yesterday – 30 Seconds To Mars_

'Why do I have to be in love with him?' Jun thought sitting on top of the cliff, looking down at the water.

He was alone, as usual, reflecting on his thoughts and once again not getting anywhere or doing anything to change his behaviour.

'Fuck. Why did my family have to screw me up so bad? I can't relate to people. Now I'm in love with Judai fucking Yuki! Fuck' Jun thought as he punched the grass beside him.

--

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with in the end._

_If We Were A Movie – Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana_

'If we were a movie we would be fine. Sometimes I wish we were a movie' Judai thought sighing.

"Hey slacker" Jun said walking up to him.

"Hey Manjyome" Judai said happily.

"It's Thunder! Slacker!" Jun said annoyed.

"Sorry"

"Whatever" Jun said walking away.

'Damn it. Why can't we be a movie?' Judai thought sighing again.

--


	2. Chapter 2

I got this idea from kc creation. go read her story Stop, Shuffle, Resume. In fact, go read all of her stuff. It's really good!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

Disclamier: I don't own these songs or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I'm just borrowing them for my own disturbed fantasies!

Warnings: Jun/Judai, self-harm, swearing

--

_I never thought you'd see me this way._

_Dead In The Water – Hawthorne Heights_

Jun sat in his room cutting his wrist, blood dripping down his arm, when Judai opened the door and just walked in.

"Oh my god. What are you doing Manjyome?" Judai asked, panicked.

"What does it look like slacker?" Jun said sarcastically.

"Why the hell are you doing that?" Judai asked, walking towards Jun.

"Don't try and stop me. I'll do what I want. It's none of your business anyways" Jun said.

"None of my business? You're my friend!" Judai said, worried.

"We aren't friends. Leave" Jun said.

"What?" Judai asked, upset.

"Leave!" Jun screamed.

--

_Such a lonely day and it's mine. It's a day that I glad I survived._

_Lonely Day – System Of A Down_

Jun sat in his room. He felt lonely. He knew that his family didn't care and that he had no friends.

'It's because of how I am that I have no friends. I know I should be nicer but I just can't help it. No one wants to be my friend anyways' Jun thought sadly.

"Hey Manjyome" Judai said walking straight into Jun's room.

"What do you want slacker?" Jun asked, annoyed.

"To hang out with my friend of course" Judai replied.

--

_I'm a fist of rage. I'm a razorblade slitting through a wrist of hate._

_Fist Of Range – Kid Rock_

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" Jun screamed punching a wall in his room.

"Fuck" Jun screamed throwing papers, books, cards and anything else he could get around the room.

"Fuck" Jun screamed as he punched the wall again.

"Manjyome? Are you okay?" Judai asked, walking into Jun's room.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" Jun screamed.

"I want to help you" Judai yelled back.

"I don't want your fucking help. Get out!" Jun screamed.

"Fine. If you feel like talking when you've calmed down, you know where I am" Judai said before leaving Jun's room.

"Fuck" Jun screamed punching the wall again, before falling to the floor and punching the floor.

--

_Yeah yeah craved right into me cuz I am made of scars._

_Made Of Scars – Stone Sour_

'Such beautiful scars' Jun thought running his fingers along his wrist.

'Hmm I remember this one. This one happened when Shoji yelled at me for not being perfect. And this way happened when I got put into Osiris. Hmm these ten when Judai told me he hated me and how he hates faggots' Jun thought running his fingers along the scars on his wrist, laughing.

'Haha it serves him right. Imagine if he knew what he made me do' Jun thought laughing.

--

_I will not leave a letter. Nothing at all. I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone._

_Already Gone – Crossfade_

'I won't leave a letter. Know one will notice that I'm even gone' Jun thought grabbing the knife he uses to cut himself and heading towards the forest.

'I've been gone along time. Not physically. Not yet anyways. As soon as I get to the forest though I will be gone' Jun thought smiling, nearly at the forest.

'It's time' Jun thought as he got to the forest.

Jun pulled his knife out of his black coat. He sat down, pulled his sleeves up and slit his wrists, smiling the whole time, until he fell unconscious.

--


	3. Chapter 3

I got this idea from kc creation. go read her story Stop, Shuffle, Resume. In fact, go read all of her stuff. It's really good!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

Disclamier: I don't own these songs or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I'm just borrowing them for my own disturbed fantasies!

Warnings: Jun/Judai, self-harm, swearing

--

_I'm in love with pain I take a needle or a knife and drive that motherfucker through my windpipe._

_I Hurt Myself – Dark Lotus_

'So what if I hurt myself? It feels so good. People don't know how good it feels. Whether I cut my wrist till I bleed, or choke myself with a towel, or bash my wrist against something hard. It feels so good. I can't stop. I don't want to stop. I want to find new ways to hurt myself. Picking my scabs feels so good but putting salt in an open wound feels so much better than just picking it. I do almost anything to hurt myself so I feel better. Actually no I don't consider it hurting myself, it gives me pleasure. Who cares if other people don't like it? I like it. That's all that matters' Jun thought as he took a knife to his wrist for the third time today.

--

_Kid Rock I got the sex rhymes__. _

_WCSR – Kid Rock Feat. Snoop Dogg_

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Jun asked, Judai.

"What? No. Why would I?" Judai asked, confused.

"Are you kidding me? Are you that naïve? Do you like girls?" Jun asked.

"No" Judai replied.

"What? Do you like guys?" Jun asked.

"Well um yeah" Judai said nervously.

"Well at least you like one or the other" Jun said.

"Have you been with a girl?" Judai asked, blushing.

"No. I'm waiting for the right person" Jun replied.

"Oh. So you like girls?"

"No. I didn't say that. I like guys. I can't wait to sleep with a guy" Jun replied, smiling.

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. It's you. I can't wait to fuck you"

"What?" Judai asked, as Jun came closer and closer towards him.

--

_So I jumped out the window and down the fire escape, broke the window, who needs car keys anyway._

_Out The Window – Bowling For Soup_

"Shit. Manjyome jump out the window. Sho's coming!" Judai said panicked.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? Me? Jump out a window?" Jun asked, disgusted.

"Yes you. Jump out the window" Judai said impatiently.

"No way" Jun said determined.

"Do you want to have to explain to Sho why we are both naked and why our clothes have come on them? Do you really? That would be a fun conversation" Judai asked, smirking.

"Shit. Okay, okay. I'll jump out the window. But you owe me!" Jun said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah great. Just go. I'll do anything you want later" Judai said, trying to hurry Jun out the window.

"I'll hold you to that" Jun said before jumping out the window, holding his come soaked clothes.

--

_You use to call me your angel, said I was sent straight from heaven, you'd hold me close in your arms, I loved the way you felt so strong. I never wanted you to leave, I wanted you to stay here holding me._

_I Miss You – Miley Cyrus_

'God I miss you Jun. I miss you so much' Judai thought before breaking down again.

Sho sighed. "What are we going to do with him Kenzan? Why did Manjyome have to kill himself?" Sho asked.

"I don't know private. I had no idea that Judai felt this way about Manjyome" Kenzan said.

"Yeah I know. Judai being Judai hid it well. But Manjyome hid it so much better. But I guess even Judai wasn't enough for Manjyome to hold on to life" Sho said sadly.

"Yeah I guess not" Kenzan replied.

"How are we supposed to help him through this?" Sho asked, worried.

"I don't know private. I don't know" Kenzan said sadly.

--

_Pretend to my friends, I'm a chameleon. _

_The Other Side Of Me – Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana_

'People are stupid. I can't believe my friends think that I'm happy all the time. God they are so stupid. They don't really know me. I hide the other side of me so well. I hide my feeling so well that the only emotion that shows is happiness but even that is partly fake. But imagine if everyone realised that I'm not the happy Judai all the time. Ha it would fuck with them so bad. It would be kind of funny though. Idiots' Judai thought watching a duel between Jun and Daichi, while keeping up his fake happiness.

--


End file.
